


Bound Connection

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Future Interrogation, Kinky, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, ben solo has issues, soft, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: Wrote this on Discord because I like the reactions of my online friends.





	Bound Connection

He wanted to break away from her, this scavenger who knew his most humiliating secret.

But he couldn't. It was... thrilling.

He came a little closer to her, strapped to the interrogation bed, her gaze as fierce as ever. At first there was just anger and determination mixed with a little pride in those eyes. She knew what she had done to him. But as he got closer, something else appeared. Those eyes softened somewhat. He took off his glove and touched her face. Something... something spread across her features. And the Dark Prince didn't know what it was.

Despite the fact that he knew he felt it too.

He drew closer. Her breath was slow, peaceful, but deep and warm. The Knight's own breath was much more haphazard as he tasted her air. Mouths slightly open, he kissed her. She opened up, mind and mouth, and poured into him as he came into her in turn.

But why? She's just a scavenger.

Maybe she had salvaged his broken heart, he chuckled to himself, wrapping his arm around her head, gently savouring her.  
"I... I can't let you go. But.. can I...? I... I want you so much..."

The Girl looked at him with beautiful brown eyes. He thought he must have looked pathetic. Begging to feel something good. Begging for her body just to feel good. How selfish.

"Ben..."

He had not heard that name in years, and never so softly.

"You're not alone anymore."

He could feel himself well up. He was so grateful. And he felt so stupid. Stupid, stupid kid. He kissed her again as he released her leg shackles. After fumbling with some fabric, he lifted her legs. They were both ready, but he was hesitant.

"Rey," he almost choked on the name. "Are you sure?"

"Whatever happened to you being able to take anything you want?" She cocked her head, smiling that beautiful toothy grin.

Ben laughed, pressed his forehead to hers, while slowly easing himself within her.

And then suddenly, it happened. 

His first feeling was peace, then pride, then guilt and shame.

"Don't be upset, Ben. I wanted this."

Ben kissed her again as he made love to her, this scavenger, this princess, this Jedi.

Ben collapsed onto Rey, spent and exhausted. He had never felt so good. 

He felt something on his ear. Rey was nibbling it, kissing his cheek every now and then.

He let her, feeling so content he could melt and not care.

He looked her in the eye. Then he kissed her.

Then he broke away.

He looked around, finding nothing until gripped his own cloak. He proceeded to clean Rey.

He dressed her, then himself. "Rey, I can't let you go."

Rey looked at him hard.

"But I'm not going to get in your way either."

He left the room, her leg restraints still open.

Ben heard a sob as he left.

He never knew if it was Rey or himself.


End file.
